20 things that annoy me
by mzdarkstar
Summary: A teacher replaces Ms Darbus while she's 'ill', and sets them this homework. What have the HSM Crew written? It seems like romance is forming . . .
1. Kelsi and Ryan

**Here is a new story I'm writing for fun. It's got no actual plotline; it just explores the HSM characters more. It'll be about 4 fairly short Chapters.**

**It about everyone who had to write this list for homework, but leads to something else . . .**

**. . . blossoming romance? Or increasing hate?**

**Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM.**

* * *

Everyone was excited. They were positively hyper. Why would they be? Summer had almost arrived . . . they just needed to struggle though the last day of school. 

Ms Darbus had unfortunately lost her voice, (**A.N. LOL**!) probably because of all the shouting and yelling she did, usually directed at Chad and Troy and those other poor souls.

Some guy called Mr Woodblock was her 'voice', while she sat at the front, silent, glaring at everyone.

He was quite fun teacher, way better than Ms Darbus, and lesson were more interesting. Chad took the opportunity to constantly speak out of turn. (!)

The day before, he had set them homework, to write a list.

_20 things that annoy me, 10 things I like, 5 things I love._

Now they were going to see what everyone had come up with.

"Okay, then. Who would like to go first?" he asked cheerfully, bouncing around the class. Silence.

"C'mon, someone has to have the pleasure of going first! What about you . . . Kelsi, is it?"

Kelsi snapped out of her daze and said, horrified, "Oh, no, I just wrote a load of crap, I don't want to read it out. Please, please don't make me . . ."

"Calm down, Kelsi," said Mr Woodblock softly. "It isn't so bad. If you want, I'll read it for you if you want!" and he picked up the paper. Kelsi, fearing the worst, covered her face with her hands, and waited for her secrets to be spilled to the class.

_What annoys me?_

_1. When I'm peacefully playing the piano, and then play a bum note. It ruins the whole piece!_

_2. When the boy I like never notices me._

_3. When I need a voice to accompany the tune, but remember that I don't have a great voice._

_4. When Sharpay keeps bossing me around._

_5. When I want to talk to the boy I like, but remember that Sharpay's the reason I can't._

"Excuse me," said Sharpay incredulously, "Your love life is not my concern . . . !" Instantly, everyone told her to shut up, and waited for Mr Woodblock to continue reading.

_6. My mom saying I can't get a tattoo till I'm 20. How sucky!_

_7. My Mom going on about my wonderful brother, then she looks at me and sighs. That's just depressing._

_8. When I want to get MSN, because it's the easiest and coolest way to keep in touch with my friends, then my Dad says no._

_9. When Mom and Dad want me to do extra-curricular sports clubs, and I don't want to. I'm a Composer, not an Athlete!_

_10. When Mom and Dad want me to do extra-curricular maths clubs, and I don't want to. I'm a Composer, not a mathlete!_

_11. I've just bought my lunch, then somehow trip up and waste it all._

"Don't worry, Kel, we've all been there," said Taylor sympathetically.

_12. When Sharpay constantly talks about some boy, probably Troy Bolton._

Sharpay's jaw dropped, as she protested, but Troy just grinned and Gabriella frowned.

_13. When Sharpay teases me about liking Troy Bolton because she can't admit she does. How pathetic._

"Hey, I don't-" came Sharpay's outburst, but once again she was shushed.

_14. When I lose my glasses._

_15. When I find my glasses 3 days later, all damaged._

_16. When I can't even relax in the evening, because of my homework overload. I can't wait for summer._

"Me neither!" quipped Chad, and everyone starting talking about how they too can't wait. Mr Woodblock quietened the class, then continued;

_17. When Mom puts lettuce in my sandwiches. I know she's only human, but I also know that she knows I hate lettuce, so there. _

_**(A.N. I love lettuce!)**_

_18. When I want a poster out of some magazine, but can't have it 'cause my brother wants the poster picture on the other side. Jerk._

_19. When I'm about to go in the shower and my brother rushes in just before I get there. Double Jerk._

_20. The fact that we only had one day to complete this. How much time do you people think I have?_

Everyone nodded in agreement, and clapped as Mr Woodblock handed Kelsi's paper back.

"By 'you people', I'm assuming you meant me, Kelsi?" grinned Mr Woodblock, and Kelsi, blushed a little, embarrassed. "Okay. Who's next?"

He inspected the class, and his gaze landed on a sea green hat with a turquoise rim. "Evans! How about you?"

"Huh?" said Ryan and Sharpay together, and Mr Woodblock realised his mistake.

"Oh, twins! My apologises. I was talking to . . ." he thought a bit, then the name came to him. ". . . Ryan. Do you want to read yours? Go on, you're an actor, you'll do fine."

Ryan slowly stood up and bit his lip to stop himself from groaning loudly.

_What annoys me?_

_1. When people turn up music really loud in their car. Excuse me, I might not want to listen to your music, thanks._

"Totally." nodded Troy, who had written the same on his list. (**A.N.** **You'll have to wait till Chapter 3 to actually see that, though!**)

_2. The sun. With the sun comes silence. I prefer the sound of rain, the heavier the better._

"He's so weird," Chad whispered loudly to Troy, and Ryan said, "Wait for it Chad, you're next."

_3. When Chad says I'm gay. I bet he is._

"Hey!" said Chad indignantly, and the class giggled. Sharpay and Kelsi glared at Chad, who raised an eyebrow at them.

_4. Losing a hat. It's like losing a best friend. Depressing._

_5. My parents have high expectations of me. I'm just one guy!_

_6. Sharpay bossing me around. I don't do everything she says because I __like__ it you know, I don't __want__ to. But people have no idea how scary she can be._

_7. When I'm playing the piano and Sharpay's like 'Quit it! You're an actor, not a composer like Kelsi!' So what?_

_8. When people think the Evans' are snobs because we're rich._

"God yeah," agreed Sharpay, "I hate that."

"But you can see where people get it from," Chad sniggered, looking at Sharpay, who started to get up from her seat, livid. Mr Woodblock told everyone to calm down.

_9. When I can't eat mint ice-cream because we have none. I go nuts. _

_10. When we run out of mint ice-cream. There's strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate, but no MINT! Has the world gone I-N-S-A-N-E???_

_11. Homework. What is the point, really?_

"That's the first bit of sense you spoken all day, Mint-man," said Chad. "Sense as in non-nonsense."

_12. The so-called "Status Quo". People should be able to do whatever the hell they want._

"Second bit of sense. You might actually be turning normal, Mint-man!" laughed Chad, and others laughed with him. Kelsi sharply told everyone to shut up, and the room went deathly silent.

13. When Sharpay's screaming about a 'crisis', and she's only broken a nail.

"_Only_?" spluttered Sharpay.

_14. Ants._

_15. When I remember that painful and embarrassing time when my trousers split. Or worse, when my hat ripped._

"Your hat being ripped was _worse_ than your trousers being ripped?" Gabriella said, confused. She was ripping paper into little pieces, so there was a little heap of shredded paper on her desk.

_16. Remembering that I was supposed to forget that memory, and now I've gone and written it. Oh well, I couldn't think of anything anyway._

_17. Seeing a gorgeous hat on a TV advert that I can't find where to get it._

_18. Seeing a gorgeous hat in a shop that I can't buy._

_19. Seeing a gorgeous hat on someone's head that I can't have._

_20. Ugly hats._

Once again, everyone clapped for Ryan as he sat down. Chad at once started talking to Troy, who was in front of him.

(**A.N. HSM2 at the beginning, remember? Chad's sitting behind Troy . . .**)

Ms Darbus folded her arms, pursing he lips at these 'humorous' lists that they called 'homework'. She just waited for the next couple of fools to present theirs.

* * *

**That's the end of C1, but C2 will be out very soon.**

**See, I've written the whole story first, then posting it one day after another.**

**I hope you liked it! What was your fave annoying thing? Have any of them happened to you? Let me know by reviewing!**

**Star x x x**

**P.S. Do you like lettuce?**


	2. Taylor and Chad

**See, I said C2 would be up quickly after C1! (like, one day after, lol!)**

**Here's C2 with the next two lists, hope you like them!**

**Disclaimer: If only . . .**

* * *

"Okay, Taylor, off you go." 

"Wha . . . _me_? Please, I don't want to read it . . ." whined Taylor. Mr Woodblock walked over to her, about to pick up her paper, but she clutched it to her chest.

"Okay, okay!" she said, standing up, and she began to read.

"Go Tay-Tay, go Tay-Tay," whispered Chad loudly, and the class erupted in giggles. Mr Woodblock smiled.

_What annoys me?_

_1. When there's a Math question I can't do._

_2. People who deliberately act dumb. Everyone has a brain, why not use it? I'm sure even Chad has one hidden somewhere in that hair!_

"That is _so_ insulting," said Chad indignantly, and Taylor gave him a cheeky grin.

_3. All these basketball dudes walking around like they own the place._

There was an instant uproar; Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason and the other B-ball dudes complaining, Gabriella, Sharpay, Martha, Kelsi, and Ryan shouted their approval. Taylor just smiled.

Mr Woodblock tried talking loudly, but his soft voice was drowned out. He had to slam a dictionary on the desk to get everyone to listen.

(**A.N. Princess Jolola and I had a math teacher who did that, it drove us insane! He had a whiny voice in addition, which was annoying.**)

_4. All the Drama Club People doing the same._

"No . . . WAY!" shouted Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi, as everyone else cheered.

_5. People dissing Gabriella. Why can't she be in the Scholastic Decathlon AND sing?_

"Aww, you're too sweet, Tay." Gabriella rested her head on her hand, with a pleased look on her face. She ran her fingers through the pile of shredded paper on her desk.

_6. Troy and his good looks. I already go to class to hear Gabriella's marathon speech, but then I have to go to the Scholastic Decathlon meeting and hear exactly the same thing from other people. No offence to Troy of course, it just gets tiring._

"None taken," grinned Troy, "It actually quite flattering!" Gabriella sunk lower in her seat, going pink.

_7. Thinking so much my head hurts._

_8. Messy things. I like things neat and organised._

_9. Animal Cruelty. Why are people so mean?_

_10. When people don't recycle anything at all. Utter lazyness._

_11. Doing yucky experiments that's sure to get stains on your bright white lab coat._

_12. When people write on their skin. The ink gets absorbed through your skin __into your bloodstream__! Don't they know how bad that is?_

Chad looked at the scribbles he had on his arm, and quickly pulled his sleeves down. "Oops," he muttered to Troy, who chuckled. "I'll get it off later."

(**A.N. That's true by the way. If you don't wash the ink off, it doesn't just 'disappear', it's absorbed through your skin.**)

_13. Seeing people share drinks or eat food from the same fork and they're not even related. I'm sorry, but I think that is SO germ-infested or whatever._

"Way," nodded Kelsi, wrinkling her nose.

_14. When I'm walking down the street peacefully, and guys say 'hi hot stuff' or 'nice legs'. Anyone else would take it as a compliment, but I think it's just irritating._

Chad's jaw just about fell to his desk. "No WAAAAAY! When were you gonna tell me about this?"

"Sorry, it slipped my mind. It's just annoying, Chad, it's not a big deal."

"It as good as hell is to me!" mumbled Chad, and Troy's quiet chuckles exploded into waves of laughter; he couldn't keep it quiet any longer.

The whole situation was so comical; Sharpay, Mr Woodblock, and many others found themselves smiling. Ms Darbus just looked away, shaking her head.

"Chad . . . you're . . . too much," laughed Troy, but he was hooting so hard, it was difficult to get the words out! Amused, Taylor carried on over Troy's laughs;

_15. Writing this; I've got so much homework already and only had a day to do this. I can't even think of anything else._

_16. I don't know._

_17. I don't care._

_18. This __list__ is so annoying._

_19. This list is doubly annoying because I have to think so hard my head hurts. Remember Number 7?_

_20. Chad! Well no actually, I'm joking. I just put that because I can't think of anything else. I love him really, he's too funny._

"Aww, thanks Tay," grinned Chad, and the class clapped for Taylor as she sat down.

Grinning back, she blew a kiss and him, and he caught it before putting his hand on his heart.

"That's so _sweet_," Gabriella whispered to Kelsi, who nodded, and Zeke, who'd overheard, just shook his head. Even Sharpay gave a wistful smile at the love-struck pair.

"Well, Chad, seeing as you always seem to have something to say, why don't you go next?" offered Mr Woodblock.

"Sure." shrugged Chad, standing up.

"Finally!" boomed Mr Woodblock in approval, "A cheerful attitude, diving right in! I like it! Let's see what you've written."

"Oh, just a bit of crap here and there," said Chad.

"Trust me Sir," said Taylor, "You'll see a lot more of that when it comes to Chad."

This set Troy off again, only this time he started to choke, so Gabriella had to get up and thump him on the back before Chad could begin.

_What annoys me?_

_1. People who don't like my hair. They must be nuts._

_2. My Mom asking me if I'm going to tie my hair back. She must be nuts too._

_3. My Mom in general._

"What are you talking about, Chad?" asked Taylor. "Your Mom's great."

"Yeah, as far as _you_ know." said Chad. "I didn't say she wasn't great, it's just that she's annoying too. So anyway . . ."

_4. When people say I look like my Mom. I can see the resemblance between me and my Dad, but Mom? Ha, ha, no. It doesn't work._

_5. Bad birthday presents. Not ones I get or ones I give, just when I see crap presents being given. Sure you can put on a happy face, but the mood is ruined._

"Now who's weird," mumbled Ryan, Chad thought for a bit before replying, 

" . . . . nnnnnnnope, it's still you," and Troy started to laugh once again. Gabriella finally decided to use that paper on her desk, and threw a piece across the classroom at Troy, and he went silent.

_6. Girls acting like sluts. Troy likes them. I don't._

Another piece of paper hit Troy. "Gabi – stop it!" he moaned.

_7. When people say I'm jealous of Troy. What are they on? Why would I be – he's my best friend_!

"Thanks, Dahc," said Troy.

"No prob, Yort Sport." replied Chad.

(**A.N. Yort, Dahc . . . yup, I'm bad! Joking. If you've read my oneshot Excuses, you'll get what I mean**)

_8. Sharpay. Nothing further said._

"Yeah, well, you annoy me too, Powder-puff" cursed Sharpay.

_9. Thinking so hard my head hurts._

"Hey! You copied that from me!" said Taylor, indignantly. Chad just smirked.

_10. When a guy steals another guy's chick. Dude, that's just low._

_11. When a girl steals another girl's Dude, and then acts like she's the victim. Oh please._

_12. The fact that Ryan is so respected but can still act so gay._

"Gabi, can I have some of those scrunched pieces of paper you're throwing at Troy?" asked Sharpay, and Gabriella nodded.

Sharpay grabbed a handful, and promptly threw it at Chad, but using his Basketball reflexes, he ducked, still grinning like an idiot.

_13. The sound of Opera. People who like it have no taste in music._

_14. Complete tidiness. It's unnerving. There has to be at least a __little__ bit of scruffiness to show you're real! How does Tay get away with it?_

_15. Gabriella's pet rabbit. It hates me._

"No it doesn't Chad. And _it_ is a _She_." added Gabriella.

_16. This piece of homework. I was gonna go bowling with Troy, Zeke and Jason!_

_17. Homework in general. I have better ways to spend my time._

_18. When people audition for the B-ball team, when it's obvious they have no co-ordination skills at all._

"I feel embarrassed _for_ them!" blurted Zeke.

_19. When guys on the B-ball team quit for half-class sports like Soccer, or (believe it or not,) __Cheerleading__! It's shameful. __You know those nutty people I was talking about before? I think we just found some more._

"Tell me about it!" said Troy, shaking his head.

_20. The way guys talk about girls at inappropriate times, ie. in Basketball practice. For example Troy goes on about Gabi, Zeke about Sharpay, and Jason about Martha._

Once again, pandemonium broke out, and everyone mention denied what Chad had said.

"It's not like you don't go on about Taylor, Chad!" sulked Zeke.

"Well, yeah, but not during _practice_!" retorted Chad.

"See what I mean?" said Taylor to Gabriella across the classroom, as she pursed her lips. "He cares more about basketball than me!"

"_So_ not true." snorted Chad, and Taylor smirked at him.

"So, that was interesting." Said Mr Woodblock. "The things that annoyed you he most, Chad, were irritating things that people actually _did_. Very interesting."

"I don't think so," croaked Ms Darbus, making everyone stare in surprise. She wasn't finding this funny at all. _This teacher obviously doesn't know how to teach_, she thought, as she sat irritably at the front, watching the teenagers have fun with their new teacher.

* * *

**Okey-Dokey, that's next set of people done. What did you think?**

**Don't forget to put this story on alert, to make sure that you know when the next Chapters are out!**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Star x x x**


	3. Gabriella and Troy

**Okay, so here we go again.**

**Hope you like C3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it . . .**

* * *

"If no-one will volunteer, I'm going to choose, once again." Mr Woodblock stood at the front of the class.

"Eeiny," he pointed at a cheerleader,

"Meeny," he pointed at a Skater dude,

"Miny," he pointed at Kelsi,

"Moe," his finger rested on Gabriella, and she had her hands over her mouth, because she knew it was coming. Standing up, she read shakily and steadily.

_What annoys me?_

_1. When Troy says 'guess who', but puts his hands on my shoulders because he's too lazy to actually put them over my eyes._

_2. The way Sharpay thinks everyone's beneath her._

"Why does my name keep popping up in everyone's list?" said Sharpay irritably. Chad snorted.

"Not as much as mine does! Something we have in common, I guess. Eww, something in common with the _Ice Queen_!"

"You might be in luck Chad, I don't think I mentioned you at all!" said Gabriella. Chad smirked at Sharpay, who threw paper at him (taken from Gabriella's desk)

_3. People being angry with me for dumb reasons._

_4. S-P-I-D-E-R-S. They don't really annoy me. Or scare me. They TERRIFY me._

_5. The sound made when you scratch nails on a window, or drags a ruler across a table. Argh!_

_6. When teachers don't rub the blackboard/whiteboard clean properly. _

_7. When people don't recycle. It's just being ignorant._

_8. When my Mom doesn't let me watch horror movies, even if they aren't scary._

"Tell me about it!" grumbled Kelsi, fiddling with her homework.

_9. When people tell a blatant lie to my face, and it's so obviously they're lying. People like Troy._

"Damn." said Troy. "I knew my name would pop up."

"Dude, it 'popped up' on the first one! Weren't you listening?" sniggered Chad, and Troy shook his head.

_10. Animal cruelty._

_11. Scratched CD's. What a waste . . ._

_12. Angel. Allow me to explain; my Mom's friend has a cat called Angel. I usually love cats, but this one seriously hates me!_

_13. When people say they hate things for mo reason. Eg. When people say they hate Opera and they've never listened to it._

"Are you implying that you like Opera?" questioned Chad, rasing an eyebrow.

"No, I'm saying that . . . what I meant was . . . . . . just shuddup Chad." said Gabriella.

_14. Having a crap cell that doesn't play music. It just takes pictures. Whoopee-doo, pictures._

"You should be grateful you _have_ a phone!" muttered Chad, and Gabriella told him to shut up again.

_15. Mistletoe. Too many bad memories . . . and kisses!_

_16. Doing this homework. I don't even know what else to put._

_17. La la . . . lumpy custard._

_18. La la . . . when the toilet gets blocked._

_19. La la dee dah . . . having a sore throat, and not being able to sing._

"Wait, she said 'and'!" exclaimed Chad, sitting up straighter. "Doesn't that mean those should be two different points, Sir?"

"We can allow it," smiled Mr Woodblock, as Gabriella glowered at Chad.

_20. Oh yeah, I know what's annoying! Santa Claus! Ha ha!_

"Why?" asked Chad innocently. Gabriella rushed to him and yanked his bushy hair.

(**A.N. Well, it was more of a firm tug!**)

"Woah, woah, watch the hair!" he complained, and stroked it lovingly, making the class laugh. They clapped for Gabriella's list, and Troy offered to go next.

"More Wildcat optimism, that's the spirit!" declared Mr Woodblock, and Troy grinned at Chad.

"Ahem," he began. "Well, yesterday, I sat down and . . ."

"Don't be a player, Troy," hissed Gabriella, still annoyed, "Just get on with it!"

"Ignore her." Chad said calmly, and Gabriella threw paper at him.

"I think that's enough of the paper throwing, thank you," said Mr Woodblock firmly, and he threw the rest of what was on Gabriella's table in the bin.

"Aww," moaned Gabriella and Sharpay wistfully.

_What annoys me?_

_1. Showing myself up in basketball. It's seriously uncool for the Head Wildcat._

"Head Wildcat? You made up that name for yourself did you?" snorted Gabriella, and then it was her turn to be silenced.

_2. Forgetting to tie my shoelaces on the way to school, and tripping up._

_3. Chad._

"Hey! Nut-head." sulked Chad. Sharpay smiled smugly.

_4. Sharpay nagging at me to join the Drama club._

"Ha!" sneered Chad, and Sharpay reached over to Gabriella's desk for paper, but then remembered there was none. Chad just laughed harder.

_5. Missing the School Bus on a Monday – but I always wake up late on a Monday._

_6. Being woken up. _

_7. My Dad going on about me to his friends, when I'm around. It's embarrassing._

_8. People making out in the street. Get a room!_

_9. People saying that I shouldn't have done that musical. What's wrong with me singing?_

"Nothing," said Taylor and Kelsi at the same time.

_10. When Sharpay slags off Gabriella._

Gabriella whipped round to Sharpay. "Excuse me?"

"I just -"

"No more paper for you!" Gabriella scolded her, and the class laughed.

"You haven't got any left!" Sharpay smirked back, making the class guffaw louder. Mr Woodblock fought to regain control.

_11. People who diss other people, but hate being dissed. Hypocrites basically._

_12. The fact that Summer takes so long to arrive._

Practically the whole class cried, "Amen!" before bursting into laughter.

_13. When I accidentally call Kelsi 'Gabriella', and Chad doesn't let it drop for days afterwards. They are sort of alike!_

Taylor whispered, "Now you've mentioned it, I _can_ see the similarities!"

"No you can't," Gabriella scowled, and Kelsi raised an eyebrow, going a little pink.

_14. Running out of toilet paper when you're actually on it. That's the worst._

_15. Finding a lump in custard. It feels so disgusting in my mouth!_

"That's more or less what I said!" said Gabriella, cheering up at last.

_16. Squirrels. They always hang around me, it's so irritating._

"I think Troy's found his inner self," snorted Chad, and everyone laughed, even Troy.

_17. Doing this._

_18. When people turn up music really loud in their cars. You think it must be good for them to do that, so you listen just to find out that it's the crappiest music ever._

"Ditto!" agreed Ryan. "I put that on my list too." (**A.N. Remember? LOL!**)

_19. Missing out on gossip. Everyone's going on about it, and because you're the last to know, you're like 'what the hell? Are they talking about me?'_

_20. Chad's got this bright green T-shirt he wears whenever he's pissed at me, and that pisses me right off because I hate it. __It's disgusting, and whoever made it has no taste in clothes. If you saw it you'd understand._

"My God, if you ever saw it!" laughed Zeke hysterically, "You'd hate it too. The T-shirt is an ugly style, ugly shape, everything!"

"So true," guffawed Jason, and Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Yup, the ultimate revenge." grinned Chad, "The ugly t-shirt!"

"Why don't you go next Zeke?" asked Mr Woodblock, hoping for more 'Wildcat Spirit'.

"Not before me, he ain't!" came a stern voice. The class turned round to see . . . . .

**

* * *

**

**Dun Dun Daaaaaa! Next chapter, they will be revealed. **

**The next Chapter will be the last, but don't worry, There's a Sequel. There're **_**two**_** sequels! **

**But let's not get ahead of ourselves. I will post the next Chapter ASAP!**

**I hope you liked it, please review!**

**Star x x x**


	4. Sharpay and Zeke

**Alas, this is the last Chapter of this story, so please enjoy it!**

**The next story, '10 things that I like (about you)', will be posted as soon as I get the story finished.**

**So, yep, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

* * *

"I'm tired of people saying they're annoyed with me. It's my turn now." said Sharpay, flicking her hair back, and standing up. Everyone looked at each other nervously.

"Don't look around like that! My list is just like everyone else's. It's not like I just wrote down a load of crap about people to get my revenge!"

"Sharpay . . . I asked for Zeke to go. If he doesn't want to, _then_ you can go." said Mr Woodblock.

"And if he does?" she asked.

"And I do," added Zeke, who was slapped on the back by Troy and Chad. (They were on the other side of the classroom though, so they had to get up to do that.)

(**A.N. Chad n Troy always go OTT!(Over The Top)**)

"You'll go after." Mr Woodblock replied.

Sharpay huffed and back sat down, as Zeke stood up.

"Wildcat Spirit now, Zeke!" said Chad, impersonating Mr Woodblock amazingly accurately. Everyone laughed, even Mr Woodblock himself.

Ms Darbus was still not amused.

_What annoys me?_

_1. Bad tasting food. Yuck. It should be illegal. (For those people who take things too seriously (cough Jason) I want you to who that I AM JOKING. Okay?)_

_2. Cakes gone wrong_ :(

_3. Chad's hideous green T-shirt. Why, on the face of the earth, does he keep wearing it? Why the hell did he buy it in the first place?_

Chad gave a loud snort, which made Try and Jason chuckle, when made the girls giggle, which made everyone else laugh.

Mr Woodblock hushed everyone, and when they continued, Ms Darbus got a metre stick and slapped it against the board loudly.

_4. Cat's. Dogs are awesome. Cats, not so much._

"Boo you," mumbled Kelsi, and Gabriella, who heard her, laughed.

_5. When a blonde haired girl wears so much pink, she looks like a life size Barbie doll._

_6. When I about to do something (cough bake) and I'm missing an ingredient._

_7. Failing in my attempt to make a perfect Crème Brulee._

"Aww. You try so hard," said Chad, shaking his head. Martha smiled.

_8. Troy's obsessions._

"WHAT?" everyone shouted, including Troy.

"Troy Bolton has obsessions?" whispered a few of his 'fans'.

"What obsessions?" asked Gabriella.

"Oh, you know, he's obsessed with his bed, he never wants to get out of it. Then there's basketball, singing, you, summer, cars-"

"Zeke," Troy scolded him, "Shut it and get on with the damn list."

_9. Jason's face! Joking._

_10. Having no social life! Joking._

_11. Crappy batman movies! Joking._

"Is any of this list serious?" Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Just what I was wondering," grumbled Ms Darbus.

"Cut me some slack! I did this at three in the morning, you can expect me to do this properly with only one day to do it." Sighed Zeke.

"See Sir?" said Chad seriously. "You've made him resort to unfunny jokes. That's just alarming, disturbing and disconcerting, not to mention troubling."

Mr Woodblock smiled, as Taylor said, "Do you even know what half those words mean?"

"Nope." Chad shrugged, making the class laugh.

_12. Waiting for the holidays to arrive, then when it does, I have nothing to do._

"Nothing to do?" said Ryan incredulously. "You should come over to my house then!"

_13. Spots. As in the design. I prefer stripes._

_14. Having my face on a Wildcats poster. It's so off-putting._

_15. Some fool calling my cell in class, so I get detention from Ms Darbus._

Chad fidgeted, as Troy looked meaningfully at him, also fidgeting. Ms Darbus eyed Chad as well, cross.

_16. Some fool calling my cell in detention with Ms Darbus, so I get into even more trouble._

Fidget.

_17. Not knowing who that idiot is._

"Okay, okay, well Number 17 was my bad, sorry dude," said Troy, owning up. Zeke smiled at him, then glared meaningfully at Chad.

"Um . . . oops?" he said, with a weak smile.

"You are such idiots!" said Sharpay angrily.

"Perhaps you ought to have every detention Mr Baylor has had, to make it up to him, Mr Danforth." said Ms Darbus, and Chad moaned.

_18. Guys checking out my girlfriend._

"Hell yeah!" said Troy and Chad, staring at Gabriella and Taylor, who pointedly looking away.

"Wait." said Chad seriously (for once). "You have a girlfriend? Who is it? C'mon man, tell! You kept that quiet!"

"That is irrelevant right now, Chad." said Mr Woodblock, and Zeke continued.

_19. Uncomfortable beds._

_20. Doing this at 3 o'clock in the morning, so I can't think of anything. By the way, I made up Numbers 5, 9, 10, 11, 13, and 14!_

The class cheered for him as he sat down. Before the class could start to talk, Mr woodblock cut in. 

"Okay. Go ahead Sharpay." nodded Mr Woodblock, and she stood up.

"Actor's voice, Sharpay." croaked Ms Darbus to everyone's surprise, and Sharpay nodded, confident.

_What annoys me?_

_1. CHAD DUMBO DANFORTH!_

_2. Not getting what I want when I want it._

_3. Not getting what I want, full stop._

Chad gave a loud sigh and glanced at Troy, but Sharpay ignored him.

_4. Boys. They're so ignorant. Ryan too._

"I beg your pardon?" said Ryan indignantly. "What the heck have I done?" but Sharpay ignored him too.

Chad gave Ryan a sympathetic look, and Ryan returned the look with a shake of his head, like they were silently vowing to throttle Sharpay.

_5. A certain girl who can't seem to get enough of my crush, always hanging of his arm and being disgustingly sweet._

"And before any of you comment, it's not Troy." She added, and practically the whole class did a double take.

_6. When girls wear really revealing clothes, almost like they're wearing nothing at all. It's not sexy or stylish, it's sick._

_7. Running out of clothes to wear._

"What? That is, literally, impossible!" said Ryan indignantly.

_8. Running._

_9. Keeping fit for ages, just to go to a party and eat junk. My hard work – wasted! Ryan doesn't do much to help._

_10. When Ryan ignores me. How rude!_

Ryan stood up; he'd had enough. "And look who's doing the ignoring now, hypocrite!"

"Go Ryan! Go Ryan!" chanted Chad, and half the class joined in; not stopping when Sharpay told them to shut up, but they did when Ms Darbus screamed at them to stop being disrespectful.

_11. People saying I'm snobby just because the Evans' are rich. Jealous._

_12. Being jealous, or people being jealous of me. It's not my fault I'm perfect!_

"Oh please, sister," grumbled Taylor.

_13. When things aren't done right._

"When things aren't done _your_ way, you mean." hissed Ryan. Chad started the chant up again, but was given a warning look from Mr Woodblock.

"Let's have no more interruptions from you, Chad." said Mr Woodblock seriously. Chad groaned loudly.

_14. Bugs. Ick._

_15. People being sick (on the floor). Double Ick. I've hardly been sick in my life!_

_16. When people think I'm dumb just because I'm blonde. Boo you!_

_17. When dogs keep barking at you for no reason. Stupid mutts._

_18. When I die my hair any other colour and it looks hideous!_

"That's no different than normal!" frowned Chad, igroring Mr Woodblock's warning look.

"Will you just give the girl a break!" exclaimed Zeke, to everyone's surprise, and Sharpay smiled sweetly at him.

"Well, at least getting through five points (**A.N. from 14 to 18**) without any interruptions is a record," sighed Mr Woodblock, and the class laughed.

"Good joke Sir!" laughed Chad.

"It wasn't supposed to be funny . . ." Mr Woodblock frowned, before telling Sharpay to continue with a sigh.

_19. Looking hideous._

_20. What annoys me the most? Me, to be honest!_

The class clapped for her, and she sat down, pleased. Mr Woodblock rounded of the subject.

"Well, that was very interesting, class, not to mention enjoyable, probably because you all laughed at the most random moments. Are you all hyper?"

"Yes!" the class chimed, laughing.

"Of course we are, it's almost summer! Chad's the most hyper though," added Troy, and the class practically roared their approval, and Chad even covered his face, suddenly bashful. Mr Woodblock continued,

"A lot of you had things to say about others' list, and I couldn't help noticing that the most common annoying things, were that '_summer took too long to come_', and '_doing this piece of homework_'!"

The class laughed. "But we're not done. That wasn't the only piece of homework I asked you to do, was it?"

"No," everyone chorused.

_20 things that annoy me, 10 things I like, 5 things I love._

"That's what I asked you to do, and the next one is '10 things I like'. So . . . who'll go first?"

* * *

**LOL, did you like the ending? LOL, hope you did!**

**Yep, the next story should be up soon. If you put me on Author Alert, then you know you won't miss it. If you prefer, I could just PM you to let you know when.**

**You can review and let me know, if you want. I hope you liked this story!**

**Star x x x**

**P.S. Because I'm gonna write the whole story before posting, I'll give you a sneak peak of what is to come in '10 things I like about you' . . .**

* * *

"Settle down!" called Mr Woodblock, and his mellow voice drifted through the hyper class. Summer. Almost at their fingertips. They just needed to struggle through this double period.

"Lets get through the next part of the homework." said Mr Woodblock, as he recalled what they had to do;

_20 things that annoy me, 10 things I like, 5 things I love._

"You had to choose someone who is important in your life, and write 9 things you liked about them. The tenth thing would be the person's initials.

"Now, as the first part of the homework was done wonderfully by these eight youngsters, lets have a class vote." Mr Woodblock gave Ms Darbus a brief smile, but she just shook her head and sighed.

"Shall we get the same people to read out their homework, or choose new people?"

"Same people!" roared the class, mainly because Troy Bolton was part of the group of people. Kelsi sighed miserably, and got ready to stand up _again_ to read her homework.

"Shut it Jason," frowned Chad, "You're only saying that because you haven't done the homework!"

"Dude, could you be a bit more quiet?" hissed Jason.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" said Chad, talking louder. Jason rolled his eyes and Troy sniggered again.

"Troy, I haven't got any more paper to throw at you, so just stop laughing. And don't choke this time, okay?" said Gabriella sternly, and the class laughed as Troy scowled.

"She gets it from me," said Chad proudly, and Troy threw his chemistry book at the humorous boy.

"SILENCE!" said Mr Woodblock. "You are all being incredibly rude to Kelsi, who is waiting to read!"

Some people mumbled 'sorry' as Kelsi began.

_What do I like about you? I like . . ._

_1. That you have a sense of style._

"It can't be anyone in this class but me then," joked Chad, and everyone took the opportunity to throw things at him, eg. Zeke threw a basketball and Chad punched his shoulder angrily as the class laughed . . .

* * *

**How was it? I'll probably make some improvements before I post the Chapter . . . **

**Star x x x**


End file.
